GONE
by dyahem
Summary: Kai, setan yang sedang mencari jasadnya dan meminta tolong ke seorang gadis cantik bernama Lee Yoora. Akankah gadis manis itu mau menolong Kai yang jelas-jelas adalah setan?


Sang rembulan bercahaya begitu indah dengan bintang-bintang di sekelilingnya. Semakin malam suhu udara semakin berada di titik terbawah. Hawa dingin dengan semilir angin yang standar membuat jalan yang tak ada seorang pun berani melewatinya semakin terlihat 'asing'.

Ketika mentari masih di langit biru, jalan itu memang terlihat seperti jalan biasa mungkin jauh lebih indah nan sejuk. Banyak pohon-pohon yang berdiri kokoh di tepi jalan dan angin berhembus konstan. Namun, keadaan berbalik ketika senja tiba, tak ada lampu jalan yang menerangi hanya bermodalkan cahaya rembulan saja dan angin juga berhembus kencang membuat pohon-pohon menari dengan riangnya.

Dan di malam yang cukup dingin itu, seorang gadis yang masih berseragam sekolah sedang berjalan seorang di jalan tersebut. Gadis bername tag 'Lee Yoora' itu, merasakan bulu-bulu romannya berdiri, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri badannya.

Dia takut, langkah kakinya sedikit ia percepat, tetapi ia seakan semakin menjauhi jalanan yang cukup ramai penduduk. Setelah beberapa menit lamanya berjalan dengan hati yang waswas, Yoora pun sampai di depan tempat persinggahannya.

Badan Yoora terasa berat dan lengket. Dia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya. Dia lepaskan seragam yang menganggunya dan gemericik air mulai membasahi tubuhnya, aroma mawar pun memenuhi kamar mandi itu.

Yoora keluar sudah dengan pakaian santainya, dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya, dia menoleh tapi tak ada seorang pun. Langkah kakinya menuju meja rias untuk menyisir dan memeberi sedikit sentuhan pada wajahnya.

Saat melihat ke arah kaca rias, Yoora melihat sesosok lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya. Yoora menoleh sigap, memastikan siapa lelaki yang dilihatnya. Dan hasilnya tak ada seorang pun disana, keringat-keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya untuk kedua kalinya. Terdengar suara bisikan 'Tolong aku' yang sedikit menganggu pendengaran Yoora.

'Kau siapa? Tolong perlihatkan padaku' pinta Yoora dengan nadaa sedikit ketakutan. Tak lama kemudian, sesosok remaja laki-laki berada di depannya dengan tersenyum manis.

'K..kkaa…kau ss..siiaa…siapa?' tanya Yoora takut dengan langkah kaki yang menjauhi anak laki-laki itu.

'Kau tak perlu takut. Aku Kim Jongin atau kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Lalu siapa namamu?' Jawabnya santai.

'A..add..ada keperluan apa kau kemari? Aku Yoo..yoora…Lee Yoora.'

'Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu.'

'meminta tolong apa?'

'Bisakah kau membantuku mencari jasadku, aku ingin disemayamkan dengan selayaknya. Aku tak ingin menjadi arwah penasaran seperti ini secara terus-menerus.'

Yoora berfikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang resiko apa saja yang bisa ia terima. Namun, setan bernama Kai itu menampakkan wajah manisnya kepada Yoora sehingga membuat hati Yoora luluh dan kemudian memutuskan untuk membantu Kai.

'Hmmm… Baiklah tapi ada satu syarat yang aku minta.'

'Apa itu?' tanyanya antusias.

'Kau tidak boleh datang tiba-tiba dan kau jangan mengikutiku ketika aku berada di kamar mandi.'

'Hanya itu? Itu bukan perkara yang sulit. Aku akan menuruti apa semua maumu asalkan kau mau membantuku.' Dan lagi, Kai menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

'Lalu mengapa kau memilihku?' Yoora mulai beranjak dari meja rias dan duduk di tepi ranjang dan diikuti dengan Kai yang juga duduk di samping Yoora.

'karena kau begitu menarik perhatianku sejak aku melihatmu di jalan itu.' Mendengar perkataan Kai, wajah Yoora seketika berubah menjadi merah bak buah strawberry yang siap untuk dipetik.

'Mukamu merah, apakah ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?.'

'Tunggu ! kau melihatku di jalan 'itu'? jangan bilang jika kau adalah penunggu jalan itu.'

'Iya, aku memang tinggal di jalan itu.'

'kalau aku boleh tahu, kau meninggal karena apa?'

'Aku dibunuh oleh seseorang. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu.'

'Baiklah, aku mau tidur. Kau pergilah.'

Dalam sekali kedipan mata Kai menghilang dalam kegelapan malam. Yoora merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimutnya hingga leher. Hembusan angin masuk melalui celah jendela Yoora yang sedikit terbuka, membuat udara di kamar Yoora sedikit dingin dan Yoora pun mudah untuk memasuki alam mimpinya.

Sang mentari terbit dari ufuk timur memberikan cahaya-cahaya hangat untuk siapapun yang berada di bumi ini, termasuk Yoora. Yoora terbangun merasakan hangatnya cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

Perlahan kelopak mata Yoora terbuka, bola mata coklatnya melihat seorang lelaki di depan matanya. Yoora tersontak terbangun melihat Kai yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

'Selamat pagi Yoora'

'Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kai, kau mau membuatku mati dan menemanimu? Haa?' teriak Yoora yang seketika membuat pendengaran Kai merasa sakit.

'Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi, hanya itu saja.' Jawab Kai polos.

'Apa kau tak ingat syaratku kemarin jika kau tidak boleh datang tiba-tiba? Apakah kau mau aku membatalkan untuk menolongmu?'

'Jangan Yoora..jangan..kumohon' ucap Kai sambil bersujud di kaki Yoora.

'Bangun Kai ! kali ini aku memaafkanmu.'

'Kamshamnida Yoora.'

Yoora segera beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, Yoora keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian simple. Ya, hari ini adalah hari Minggu jadi Yoora semua sekolah libur. Yoora memulai misinya untuk membantu Kai.

'Kita harus memulai dari mana?'

'Memulai apa? Pertanyaanmu ambigu, Yoora.' Kata Kai diiringi dengan cengiran khasnya.

'Menemukan jasadmu bodoh. Dasar mesum'

'Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman dulu?'

'Untuk apa kita ke taman? Kau mau membuatku dianggap orang-orang sebagai orang gila, berbicara sendiri. Sadarlah kau itu setan. Hanya aku yang bsia melihatmu.' Yoora memalingkan wajahnya dan berlalu pergi.

Kai dan Yoora berjalan berdua melewati aspal hitam berdebu itu, memang hanya satu atau dua orang saja yang melewati jalan ini. Jadi, tak heran jika Yoora berani berbincang dengan Kai yang sejatinya adalah seorang hantu.

'Kai'

'Hmm.. iya?' Kai mengarahkan kepalanya menghadap ke Yoora secara reflex.

'apa kau merasa kesepian ketika menjadi hantu?'

'Menurutmu? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang bahagia? Kau tahu Yoora, aku begitu kesepian, tak ada yang berani melewati jalan ini. Sekalinya ada yang melewatinya, mereka pasti lari terbirit-birit karena melihatku. Padahal niatku cuma ingin berteman.' Jelas Kai dengan wajah tertunduk murung.

'Tapi kau berbeda Yoora.' ucap Kai tiba-tiba. Mata Yoora membulat, detak jantung Yoora berdetak jauh lebih cepat.

'A..ap..apa maksutmu?'

'kau berbeda dengan beberapa orang yang kutemui sebelumnya. Kau mau membantuku meski kau tahu jika aku ini adalah seorang hantu. Terima kasih.'

'Kau terlalu berlebihan.'

Berjalan berdua bersama Kai. Ya hanya bersama Kai. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, saling menoleh satu sama lain dan bola mata mereka bertemu. Masing-masing bola mata mereka berbinar menunjukkan sebuah kebahagian yang mereka rasakan.

Tak terasa langit sudah dihiasi dengan goresan-goresan garis orange kemerah-merahan. Senja telah tiba, dimana sanga surya harus berpamitan untuk meninggalkan bumi dan segera digantikan oleh rembulan.

Yoora dan Kai berjalan menuju tepi danau dekat jalan aspal. Mereka berdua menyaksikan detik-detik sang surya menenggelamkan dirinya.

'3…2…1'

Goresan orange itu mulai pudar, sang rembulan mulai nampak di langit sana. Cahayanya tak kalah indah dari sang surya. Karena hari sudah mulai gelap, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

Pagi ini tak secerah pagi kemarin, awan-awan hitam membalut birunya langit, suhu di kota juga naik seperkian derajat,membuat orang yang berada di halte memakai pakaian tebal tidak terkecuali Yoora.

Dia menunggu kedatangan bis yang akan membawanya ke sekolah. Dia eratkan mantel tebal yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, sesekali dia juga menggesekan kedua telapak tangannya.

Bis yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang, sedangkan waktu terus berputar. Jam sudah menunjukkan 06.45 dan itu tandanya pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Tiba-tiba sesosok namja yang juga berseragam sama dengan Yoora memberhentikan motornya di hadapan Yoora. Namja itu membuka helmnya agar mudah dikenali oleh Yoora.

'Yoora, bagaimana kalau berangkat bersamaku? Kita tinggal 10menit lagi dan bis yang kau tunggu sekarang tidak kunjung datang.' Ajak namja itu dan Yoora sedikit memikirkan tawaran namja itu.

'Apa tidak masalah?'

'Tentu. Naiklah dan pakailah ini.' Jelas namja itu seraya memberikan helm kepada Yoora.

Tak menunggu lama, mereka berdua sudah berada di gerbang sekolah dan segera memakirkan motornya di tempat yang disediakan.

Di tempat parkir, Yoora tidak terlalu banyak bicara dengan namja itu. Karena memang Yoora tidak terlalu mengenalnya, namja itu terlihat begitu dingin sehingga tak banyak anak yang berani mendekatinya.

'terima kasih, se…se..' Yoora sedikit lupa akan nama namja itu.

'Oh Sehun.'

'oh ya aku lupa. Mianhae.'

'Ah gwenchana.'

'hmm.. kita jarang bertemu.'

'Ne, apakah kamu merasa kedinginan?'

'tidak.'

'Yoora, bagaimana kalau nanti aku traktir coklat panas?'

'Tidak buruk, ya aku akan pergi denganmu.'

'kalau begitu aku ke kelas ya.' Pamitnya dan berlari

Secangkir coklat panas sudah berada di masing-masing pandangan mereka. Sesekali mereka meminum coklat panas itu.

'aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu.' Ucap Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

'Aku memang hanya gadis biasa bukan siswa yang famous seperti dirimu.'

'Ah, aku bisa saja.'

Saat mereka berdua saling berbincang, terdapat seseorang atau bisa dibilang sehantu yang sedang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tajam, tatapan penuh kebencian. Amarahnya mulai memuncak, dia mulai mendekati sepasang remaja itu dan menumpahkan secangkir coklat panas milik Sehun di seragam Sehun.

'Ahh…' Sehun merintih kesakitan.

'Kau tak apa?' tanya Yoora khawatir.

'Tak apa.' Yoora membersihkan noda-noda di seragam Sehun dengan tisu yang tersedia. Yoora pun masih heran, bagaimana bisa secangkir coklat panas tumpah dengan sendirinya tanpa ada orang yang lewat ataupun hembusan angin.

Yoora melihat sekeliling mereka dan mendapati Kai yang berada di sisi lain kafe itu. Yoora yakin jika yang melakukan itu. Yoora berbalik menatap mata Kai, mata mereka saling beradu bukan kebahagian namun sebuah amarah yang sedang berkobar.

Yoora meminta Sehun untuk meninggalkan kafe dan mengantarnya pulang. Suasana di kafe membuatnya kurang nyaman.

Dibuka perlahan pintu kayu kamarnya. Yoora berjalan menuju kasur dan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya seraya menarik selimut hingga pejamkan kelopak matanya dan merasakan tubuhnya sudah berada di alam bawah sadar.

Sekarang, Yoora sudah berada di jalan dimana dia pertama kali bertemu Kai, namun ada yang sedikit berbeda dari jalan itu. Ada banyak orang yang berani berlalu lalang disana, lampu jalan juga berfungsi dengan baik.

Yoora berjalan menuju danau yang dia kunjungi bersama Kai sebelumnya. Betapa terkejutnya Yoora ketika melihat pria tampan bepostur tinggi berada disana. Yoora mendekatinya dan menepuk bahu pria itu.

'Sehun-ssi'

'Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya. Kau begitu cantik hari ini.'

'Terima kasih, kau juga begitu tampan.'

Mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang, tak menunggu waktu lama Sehun berdiri yang ebrencana Yoora ke tempat lain. Sehun sedikit menarik tangan Yoora namun titik tumpuh Yoora terlalu berat sehingga tidak bisa menariknya.

Dan tidak beruntungnya, Sehun tergelincir dan jatuh ke danau yang cukup dalam itu. Yoora pun panic, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kaki Sehun kram, Yoora semakin panic. Dia terus berteriak untuk mencari bantuan tetapi bantuan tak kunjung datang.

'Sehun…sehun..sehun.'

Yoora membuka matanya, keringat sudah mengguyur tubuhnya dan tanpa di duga Kai sudah berada di depannya dengan tatapan judes.

'BISAKAH KAU JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU DI HADAPANKU. AKU TIDAK SUKA JIKA KAU DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANNYA.'

'siapa maksutmu? Sehun? lalu kenapa jika aku mendekati Sehun? Lalu apa alasanmu menumpahkan coklat panas di baju Sehun? Apa? Haa?' mereka berdua saling beradu mulut tidak mau kalah satu sama lain.

'e..e..e..KAU TIDAK PERLU MENGETAHUI APA ALASANKU MEMBENCI LELAKI ITU. LEBIH BAIK KAU SEGERA TEMUKAN JASADKU!'

'DASAR HANTU ITEM. Udah minta tolong malah ngelunjak.'

'Terserah kau saja, yang penting aku sudah mengingatkanmu jangan dekat-dekat Sehun, aku tidak suka.' Kai menghilang tanpa permisi. Yoora merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Kai. Kai biasanya bersikap baik kepada dia, namun saat dia berbicara mengenai Sehun, Kai marah besar.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Yoora sudah menunggu Sehun di depan kelasnya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Sehun sudah tiba. Yoora menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya ke taman sekolah.

'Sehun-ssi.'

'ne, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?'

'aku ingin bertanya padamu, bolehkah?'

'tentu boleh.'

'apa kau mengenal Kai?'

DEG

'A.. ? K..ka..kai?'

'Iya, kau dan Kai. Apa kau mengenal Kai?'

'Engg..ti..ddaa..kk. Aku baru ingat jika ada tugas yang belum aku selesaikan, aku kembali ke kelas ya Yoora.'Sehun meninggalkan Yoora dengan raut wajah yang memancarkan ketakutan. Yoora bingung melihat tingkah laku dari Sehun pagi ini.

Sehun berlari tergesa-gesa, dia tidak menyadari jika tas terbuka, salah satu bukunya terjatuh ke lantai. Yoora yang melihat buku Sehun terjatuh, segera mengambilnya dan membawanya. Yoora berencana untuk mengembalikannya keesokan hari karena hari ini Sehun terlihat tidak enak badan.

Sang surya sudah hampir berada di arah barat, sinar-sinar orange juga mulai bermunculan. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalan angker itu. Dia ingin membuktikan apa yang sedang terjadi sebenernya.

Yoora mengingat tempat-tempat yang ada di dalam mimpinya semalam, dia ikut jalan di tepi danau hingga akhirnya dia melihat Kai yang sedang duduk termenung.

'Kai.' Sapa Yoora lembut.

'untuk apa kau kesini?'

'aku hanya ingin menemuimu, apa tidak boleh?'

'TIDAK!' bentak Kai.

'ada apa denganmu Kai?'

'Aku tidak suka kau dengan Sehun.'

'Aku dan Sehun hanya sebatas teman biasa.'

'Lalu mengapa kau tidak menyukai Sehun?.' Kai terdiam sesaat, dia terlihat kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yooora.

'Sehun itu orang jahat. Aku tidak suka kau bersama Sehun.' dan lagi, Kai pergi tanpa permisi, meninggalkan Yoora di tempat sepi.

Cahaya sang rembulan masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar, memberikan penerangan di kamar Sehun. Sehun yang asyik dengan laptopnya, tidak pernah memperdulikan sang bintang maupun rembulan di luar sana.

Hembusan angin semilir dari jendelanya, membuat gorden-gorden kamarnya tertiup terbawa angin. Suasana kamarnya mulai sedikit berubah, lampu kamarnya tiba-tiba redup, bulu romannya berdiri hebat, dan keringat dingin mulai membasahinya.

Dilihat sekeliling kamarnya dan bertapa terkejutnya dia ketika bola mata coklatnya menangkap sesosok lelaki yang sedang berdiri dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Bercak-bercak merah di pakaian lelaki itu serta sekujur badannya dipenuhi oleh cairan kental berwarna merah itu.

Wajahnya juga berlumuran darah sehingga wajahnya sulit untuk dikenali. Sehun ketakutan, langkah kakinya mulai menjauhi lelaki itu namun, semakin dia menjauhi maka lelaki itu akan semakin mendekat.

'K..kk..kau siapa?.' ucap Sehun terbata-bata.

'Dia tak mengenaliku rupanya.' Ucap Kai dalam hati diiringi dengan cengiran khasnya.

'Apa yang kau lakukan disini?' tanya Sehun lagi.

'Menerutmu?'

'Aku tak tahu.'

'Aku ingin bertanya padamu?'

'B..bb..bertanya a.. ?.'

'Apa hubunganmu dengan Yoora?'

'aku dan Yoora hanya sebatas teman. Lalu apa masalahmu? Aku rasa akhir-akhir ini aku menyukai Yoora' kata Sehun dengan lantang.

'KAU JANGAN DEKATI YOORA. AKU TAHU JIKA AKU ORANG JAHAT.'

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu kayu terdengar, Kai tidak ingin seseorang melihat keadaan tubuhnya seperti ini. Kai pun memutuskan untuk pergi.

Setelah malam itu, Sehun tidak masuk sekolah untuk beberapa hari. Badannya demam, suhu badannya meninggi.

Yoora pergi ke kelas Sehun untuk memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya.

'Permsii.' Sapa Yoora kepada gadis –teman sekelas Sehun-

'Ne? ada yang aku bisa bantu?'

'kenapa Sehun tidak masuk akhir-akhir ini?'

'dia demam.'

'Bisakah aku meminta alamat rumahnya?'

'Oh tentu.'

Sepulang sekolah, Yoora mampir ke toko buah untuk membelikan beberapa jenis biah untuk menengok Sehun. Setelah semuanya selesai, Yoora bergegas cepat menuju alamat yang sudah diberikan teman Sehun tadi pagi.

Tok tok tok

Yoora mengetuk pintu dari rumah yang diduga rumah milik Sehun itu. Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, seorang bibi sudah keluar dengan serbet yang berada di pundaknya.

'Apa benar ini rumah keluarga Oh?'

'Ya noona, apa ada kepentingan?'

'Aku temannya Sehun, aku ingin meliaht keadaannya.'

'Baiklah, mari ikuti saya!'

Kamar Sehun cukup besar, dilihatnya Sehun yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Yoora mencoba mendekatinya, wajah Sehun begitu pucat, suhu badannya juga amat tinggi. ul

'Yoora, apa yang kau lakukan disini?

'Menjengukmu.'

'terima kasih.'

'sebaiknya kau isitirahat saja.'

'Ne.' Sehun memejamkan matanya dan Yoora tertarik untuk mengeksplor kamar Sehun. Dilihatnya detail kamar Sehun tetapi ada yang jauh menarik hatinya Sehun yakni buku itu. DIa membuka halaman setelah dia menemukan foto di dalamnua.

Di halaman itu terdapat tulisan yang cukup besar 'Tumbuhan, air, besar'. Yoora kurang mengerti apa maksut dari tulisan Sehun. Yoora berpamitan kepada bibi yang berada di rumah Sehun dan bergegas pulang. Seperti biasanya, Yoora pergi ke danau itu. Yoora merasa jika dia berada di danau itu dia merasa senang.

Dia tempatkan pantatnya di tepi danau, dia pejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan membuat beberapa helai rambutnya juga terbawa angin.

Dia sedikit membuka matanya dan mendapati kai sudah duduk disampingnya. Tanpa sadar, kepala Yoora sudah bersandar di bahu Kai. Nyaman, itu yang dirasakan Yoora ketika bersama Kai.

'Kai, sebentar lagi aku berulang tahun?'

'Lalu? Apa permintaanmu di tahun ini?'

'Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku.'

'Akan kupastikan aku akan menuruti permintaanmu.'

'Terimakasih, Kim Jongin.' Yoora menatap wajah Kai dan Kai juga berbalik menatap Yoora. Mata mereka bertemu, menyatukan benih-benih cinta yang lama tidak ditanam.

Wajah Kai semakin mendekat ke wajah Yoora, hembusan nafas Kai berhembus di wajah Yoora. Mata Yoora terpejam ketika bibir Kai kini sudah terpaut di bibirnya. Kai mencium lembut Yoora, mencium penuh kasih sayang.

Sesaat kemudian, Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan mendapati wajah Yoora sudah merah merona.

'Pipimu merah Yoora-ah'

'Kau membuatku malu.'

'ah aku ada sesuatu.' Dia mengambil suatu buku di dalam tasnya. Dan buku itu adalah milik Sehun yang ia temukan saat ia ke kelas Sehun.

'Apa itu?'

'Buku milik Sehun.'

'Hnnnghhh..kenapa milik anak itu?'

'Aku penasaran apa isinya, buku ini terlihat sangat menarik.'

'Lebih baik aku membukanya di rumah, aku tak mau aku marah kan?'

'Ah iya, itu ide bagus. Ayo kita pulang.' Ajak Yoora.

Jari-jari Yoora berada di sela-sela tangan milik Kai. Semakin lama mereka meninggalkan danau, genggaman Kai semakin erat seakan Kai tidak ingin meninggalkan Yoora.

'Saranghae.' Ucap Kai dalam hatinya dengan mata yang masih menatap gadis di sebelahnya.

Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Lee, Kai menjauhi Yoora tidak ingin menganggu istirahatnya malam ini. Sedangkan Yoora segera masuk kamarnya dan memebersihkan badannya.

Yoora sudah mandi, badannya sudah terlihat jauh lebih segar. Ketika akan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya, Yoora melihat buku yang menarik hatinya di meja belaharnya.

'bukannya ini milik Sehun?' Yoora mengambil buku itu dan membalik-balikkan halaman-halamannya.

Tangan Yoora terhenti ketika bola matanya melihat selembar foto yang tertempel di suatu halaman.

'Dia terlihat seperti Kai, apakah benar ini Kai?'

Di halaman tersebut terdapat sebuah catatan kecil bertuliskan 'Maafkan aku'. Bulu roman milik Yoora mulai berdiri ketika terdapat bercak darah di sekitar halaman itu.

Yoora menutup reflex dan segera pergi tidur, yang dia fikirkan kenapa terdapat foto Kai di buku Sehun.

'Apakah mereka saling mengenal lalu jika mereka saling mengenal mengapa Kai terlihat begitu membenci Sehun. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?' batin Yoora.

'Sehun-ssi.' Teriak Yoora ketika melihat Sehun memasuki gerbang. Langkah Sehun pun terhenti, menunggu sang pemilik suara itu datang kepadanya.

'iya Yoora, ada apa?'

'Aku ingin bicara padamu tapi jangan disini.' Yoora menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun seraya melihat jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 7.

'Masih ada waktu, lebih baik kita berbicara di taman saja.'

Yoora mencari bangku yang ia kira cukup nyaman untuk mereka berdua berbicara empat mata. Yoora menatap bola mata Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit salah tingkah.

'Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?' ucap Sehun membuka pembicaraan.

'Sebelumnya aku ingin mengembalikan ini padamu.' Yoora memberikan sebuah buku kepada Sehun.

' ..bagaimana buku ini bisa di kamu?'

'Kau menjatuhkannya lalu aku menyimpannya. Maaf jika aku lancing, aku membuka halaman demi halaman bukumu dan aku menemukan selembar foto ini. Apakah kau mengenalnya?'

'T..tt..tiida..tidak.' jawab Sehun terbata-bata.

'Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi gugup? Sehun tatap kedua mataku, tolong jujurlah padaku. Apakah kau mengenal lelaki itu?'

'I..iya..'

'ADA HUBUNGAN APA KAU DENGAN KAI?'

Sehun berdiri dan beranjak pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoora.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, Sehun merasa pikirannya kacau hari ini. Tanpa melepas setelan seragam sekolahnya, dia berjalan gontai menuju tempat tidurnya.

Ia tatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah berdebu dan banyak bersarang laba-laba. Setelah puas memandangi alngit-langit kamar, ia edarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling kamarnya.

Pandangan matanya terhenti ketika melihat sesosok yang taka sing bagi Sehun.

'K..ka..kai.'

'Halo Sehun, ternyata kau masih mengingatku.' Sapa Kai ramah diingiringi dengan sudut bibirnya yang sedikit ia tarik ke atas.

'apa yang kau lakukan disini?'

'Aku? hanya ingin menyapa sahabat baikku saja. Apa tidak boleh?'

'E..ee..maksutmu?'

'Apa kau masih mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu?' langkah kaki Kai mendekati Sehun.

'Hngghhh…aku mengingatnya.'

*FLASHBACK*

'Sehun-ssi, kemarilah.' Panggil namja manis yang tengah mengupas mangga.

'ada apa Kai?' tanya namja satu lagi yang diduga bernama Sehun.

'aku ingin berbicara denganmu?'

'Baiklah, tunggu sebentar.' Sehun berjalan mendekati Kai yang berada di tepi danau.

'kau ingin berbicara apa?'

'aku sudah berpacaran.' Jawab Kai antusias.

'Benarkah? Dengan siapa? Memang ada gadis yang mau denganmu?'

'Buktinya, ada gadis yang mau menjadi yeojachinguku.'

'Memang siapa gadis itu?'

'Dia adalah Kim Hyojin.'

'K..kk..kim Hyojin? Siswa 9-3 itu?' tanya Sehun memastikan.

'iya kau benar Sehun-ssi.'

'Apa kau tidak tahu jika aku menyukainya sejak kita masuk SMP?'

'benarkah itu? aku sungguh tidak tahu mengenai itu.'

'Kau pasti berbohong, kau pasti tahu. Kau sengaja membuatku patah hati. Iya kan?'

'Tidak, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.

Amarah Sehun seakan berada di titik tertinggi dan sulit untuk dikendalikan. Tangan Sehun mengambil sebilah pisau yang sebelumnya dipakai Kai untuk mengelupas mangga tadi.

Ia arahkan ujung pisau itu di perut Kai. Mata Kai terbelalak ketika pisau itu menancap sempurna di perutmya. Usus-usunya terasa nyeri, cairan kental berwarna merah mulai keluar dan menodai baju yang dikenakannya.

Sehun hanya terdiam melihat Kai terbaring lemas. Nafas Kai sudah tidak stabil, Kai mulai melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang dibilang adalah kalimat terakhir.

'Kamshamnida Oh Sehun. Saranghae.' Sesaat setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, mata Kai terpejam, deru nafasnya juga sudah tak terdengar lagi, dan sekujur badan kai sudah pucat.

Keringat dingin terus keluar dari badan Sehun ketika dia melihat jasad di depannya, jasad sahabatnya yang telah ia bunuh.

Sehun menggotong jasad tersebut ke sebuah pohon besar yang berada di area danau itu. Cangkulnya mulai menggali tanah subur itu, setelah ia rasa cukup dalam dan pas untuk badan Kai, ia masukkan jasad Kai tanpa upacara khusus.

Bayang-bayang Kai masih menghantuinya ketika ia akan pergi tidur. Kai tinggal sendirian, akrena orang tuanaya sudah meninggal. Oleh akrena itu, Sehun tak perlu khwatir jika orang tua Kai mencai Kai.

*FLASHBACK END*

'Lalu dimana sekarang jasadku?'

'Aku tak tahu/'

'kau bohong. Apakah kau ingin bernasib sama denganku? Dibunuh oleh sahabatnya sendiri?'

'Aku tak mengerti dari perkataanmu.'

'Apa kau sudah siap untuk merasakan panasny api neraka?'

'Sungguh jelaskan arti semua ini, Kai.'

'Kau jangan sok polos. Kau beritahu aku dimana amyatku atau kau mati?'

'aku tidaka kan memeberitahunya/'

'Secara tidak langsung, kau memilih mati.' Kai semakin medekati Sehun dengan membawa sebilah pisau, mengingatkan mereka berdua akan kejadian 3 tahun lalu.

Ketika Kai tepat berada di depan Sehun, bahkan Kai bisa merasakan deru nafas Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya sekaligus jantung Sehun yang berdetak lebih cepat karena ketakutan.

'Masih ingin mati?' tanya Kai misterius.

'Hmmm…menurutmu?'

'Sebenarnya aku tidak tega melakukannya. Ini penawaran terakhiku, aku mau memberitahuku atau mati di tanganku?'

'Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu namun aku tak tahu pasti, karena aku dengar jika tempat itu sudah mengalami perubahan.'

'Sudah cepat, beritahu aku.'

'kau ingat danau biasanya kita bermain, di pohon besar dekat danau itu aku meletakkannya. Aku ingin bertanya padamu? Apakah kau mengenal Yoora?'

'Yoora? Lee Yoora? Ya aku mengenalnya dan aku menyukainya. Dan kau jangan dekati dia atau kau akan bernasib sama denganku.' Ancam Kai.

Kai pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan pergi menemui Yoora. Ulang tahun Yoora tinggal 2 hari lagi, kai bingung ingin memberikan hadiah apa untuk Yoora.

'Yoora aku sudah tahu dimana jasadku?'

'Benarkah? Darimana kau mengetahuinya?'

'memang siapa yang membunuhmu? Akan ku laporkan polisi.'

'tak perlu, aku sudah memaafkannya.'

'lalu kapan kita bisa kesana?'

'besok pagi saja. Sekarang, kau tidulah.' Kai mencium sekilas kening Yoora.

'Yoora-ssi, saranghae.' Ucap Kai liirih.

'Haa? Apa yang baru saja kau katakana?'

'Aku mencintaimu.'

'Tapi Kai, aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu. Aku menyukai Sehun.'

JEDAAAARRRRR

Dada Kai terasa sesak seakan oksigen-oksigen yang akan masuk ke paru-paru terhalang oleh sesuatu.

'Dia menyukai Sehun, mungkinkah ini karma?' tanya Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

'Kai, apa kau tak apa?' tanya Yoora khawatir.

'Ah, aku tak apa. Bukankah ulang tahunmu tinggal 2 hari lagi?'

'Ah iyaa, hampir saja aku melupakannya. Di ulang tahunku nanti, kau harus memberiku kado special.'

'Aku akan memebrikan kado yang sangat special untukmu.'

Perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut hingga larut malam, Yoora yang tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk terjaga, meminta Kai untuk pergi dan mengijinkannya untuk pergi tidur.

**Di sisi lain…**

Di sinilah Kai sekarang, di atap rumah Yoora, memandangi rasi bintang yang berganti setiap harinya serta gemerlapnya ibu kota Korea Selatan –Seoul-.

'Jika Yoora menemukan jasadku besok, itu berarti pada saat hari ulang tahunnya adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Mungkin kepergianku adalah hadiah special untuknya.'

Burung-burung kecil menari bahagia di tengah-tengah pohon-pohon rindang. Air danau yang terkena biasan cahaya sang mentari berkilau-kilau seakan terdapat banyak belian di dalamnya.

Kai dan Yoora berjalan beriringan dengan hati yang bahagia dikarenakan sebentar lagi jasad Kai akan ditemukan.

'Kai, aku bahagia. Karena sebentar lagi jasadmu akan ditemukan dan aku akan menyemayamkan sesuai dengan adat kita.'

'benarkah itu?' tanya Kai dengan aut kekecawaan.

'Iya.'

Tak lama mereka berjalan, Kai membawa Yoora ke sebuah pohon besar yang berada di dekat danau.

'Mungkin disini, tolong galilah !' pinta Kai.

'Baiklah.'

Yoora menuruti permintaan Kai dan segera menggali tanah dengan cangkul yang dibawanya dari rumah. Setelah cukup alma menggali, cangkul milik Yoora merasakan sesuatu. Dan ternyataitu adalah jasad Kai yang sudah tidak terlalu jelas bentuknya karena sudah 3 tahun laamnya terpendam.

Yoora dengan rasa sedikit takut, menarik jasad itu kelua. Bau-bau kurang sedap mengelilingi indra penciumannya.

'Kai, apa ini kau?'

'Ya, lihat saja, baju yang ku kenakan sekarang sama dengan baju yang dipakai jasad itu.'

'Ya, aku akan segera menguburmu'

Matahari semakin tinggi, udara juga semakin panas. Yoora membawa jasad itu ke makam terdekat dan meminta petugas makam membantunya untuk mengubur jasad Kai.

Setelah semua prosesnya selesai, Yoora melirik arwah kai yang sedari tadi memang di samping Yoora.

'Kau terlihat tidak senang.'

'Haa? Aku…..aku sangat senang.'

'kalau kau senang, kenapa kau daritadi terus-terusan melamun?'

'Aku hanya memikirkan apa yang harus aku berikan padamu besok.'

'Jangan terlalu memikirkan itu, kau berada di sampingku dan mau mendengarkan cuhatku itu sudah cukup.' Yoora tesenyum simpul.

'Lebih baik kita pulang saja dan kau mempersiapkan untuk besok.'

**Meanwhile…**

'Itu bukan salahku, aku tidak mau mati. Kau pergilah.' Sehun terus beteriak seperti itu. Sehun masih terbayang-bayang ancaman Kai.

'Aku tidak membunuhnya, aku bukan pembunuh.'

Sehun sudah beberapa kali dibawa ke dokter jiwa dan psikolog, hasil pemeriksaannya pun juga sama jika Sehun mengalami frustasi dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa.

**November, 28****th**** 2013**

Hari itu tiba, hari dimana seorang Lee Yoora berusia 19 tahun. Ponsel Yoora terus bergetar, pesan masuk terus diterimanya. Yoora membuka satu persatu pesan dari keluarga maupun teman-temannya.

**Yoora eonnie, happy birthday**

**Yoora-ah, kau tumbuh begitu cepat. Saengil chukka. Saranghae **

**Yoora-ah, happy birthday. Cepatlah berpacaran dengan Sehun. Kalian terlihat serasi.**

'Sehun, ya Sehun. Kenapa kau belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku? Bete.'

Malam pun tiba, satu per satu teman Yoora berdatangan. Namun, orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Akhirnya, Yoora mencoba menanyakan keberadaannya kepada salah satu temannya.

'Hyojung-ah, apa aku tidak melihat Sehun?'

'Apa kau tidak dengar, jika Sehun mengalami gangguan jiwa dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa.'

'benarkah?'

'untuk apa aku berbohong padamu.'

Seketika tubuh Yoora lemas,semacam tak ada energi untuk berdiri ketika mendengar berita jika orang yang ia cintai mengalami gangguan jiwa.

Mood Yoora sudah hancur, Yoora mempercepat acaranya agar cepat selesai. Setelah semuanya selesai, Yoora bergegas membersihkan badannya dan pergi menuju atap rumahnya untuk merilekskan pikirannya.

'Sehun. Oh Sehun apa yang menyebabkanmu gila?' Yoora terus bergumam menyebut nama Sehun.

'Kai, kai dimana dia? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji akan memberikan akdo special untukku. Dasar setan pembohong.' Tiba-tiba pikirannya menanyakan keberadaan Kai yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

'Jadi, Kai meninggalkanku setelah aku berhasil membantunya. Tak ada balasan, oh dasar setan.' Yoora terus saja mengoceh sendiri.

Kai datang, kali ini Kai terlihat berbeda. Dia menganakan baju putih bersih selayaknya seorang malaikat serta wajahnya yang bersinar terang dan dihiasi dengan senyum manisnya. Yoora yang melihat perubahan Kai, hanya melotot kaget nan terpesona.

'K..kau…k..kk..kai?' tanya Yoora dengan mata yang masih berbinar-binar.

'ne, Lee Yoora.'

'Kau dariman saja?'

'aku sedang mempersiapkan kado untukmu.'

'lalu dimana kadoku?' tangan Kai yang menadah di hadapan Kai.

'Sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.'

'cepatlah !'

'Yoora, Lee Yoora, saengil chukkahamnida. Terima kasih kau telah membantuku, terima kasih kau telah menemaniku, dan terima kasih sudah menjadi bunga jiwaku. Saranghae.' Ucap Kai panjang lebar seraya kedua tangannya memegang pipi Yoora dan mekuncurkan ciuman hangat di kening Yoora. Yoora sedikit menahan air mata harunya.

'Lalu mana hadiahku?'

'Hadiahmua dalah aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu.'

'Apa maksutmu?'

'Ya, aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu. Karena jasadku sudah disemayamkan jadi aku tidak bisa hidup di bumi seenaknya. Bukankah kau senang jika aku pergi? Kau bisa berjalan berdua dengan Sehun tanpa ada aku yang melarangmu.'

'Tidak, aku berharap kau tetap ada di sampingku. Hanya kau yang berhasil membuatku nyaman.'

'Tapi Yoora, dunia kita berbeda. Kau manusia, sementara aku…setan. Kau hanya mimpiku dan aku tahu itu.'

'Kim Jongin, tolong tetaplah tinggal disini. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi pergi meninggalkanku.' Air matanya mulai turun membasahi pipinya.

'kau bisa menemuiku di makamku, aku yakin jiak gadis cantik sepertimu akan menemukan pria tampan untuk kehidupanmu kelak.' Kai memeluk Yoora yang masih menangis.

Angin berhembus lembut menerpa tubuh kedua remaja itu. seiring dengan berhembusnya angin, tubuh Kai juga sedikit demi sedikit ikut menghilang.

Yoora yang menyadari akan hal itu, melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam erat tangan Kai agar tetap dengannya.

Takdir berkata lain, Kai menghilang dalam hembusan angin malam. Yoora hanya bisa menangis dan meratapi takdirnya.

Awan-awan hitam mengahalangi sang mentari untuk memancarkan cahayanya. Yoora terbangun malas dari tempat tidurnya, matanya sembam menandakan jika dia menangis semalaman.

Dia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengenakan pakaian berwarna gelap.

'Eomma, aku pergi sebentar.' Teriaknya malas dan menutup pintu utama rumahnya.

Yoora terus berjalan tak athu arah, pandangannya kosong dan dia juga sempat hampir tertabrak mobil.

Langkah kakinya terhenti pada sebuah gedung berwarna putih, ia masuk dan segera mencari pasien bernama Oh Sehun.

Dia terus melangkah hingga dia menatap nanar sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat remaja laki-laki, ya dia adalah Sehun. Tangan dan kaki Sehun terikat, ruang geraknya terbatas.

Menurut suster yang berada disana, Sehun sering melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dan harus diikat.

'Aku ingin pulang, aku bukan pembunuh. Aku sayang Kai, aku tidak membunuh Kai.' Teriak Sehun yang membuat Yoora membungkam mulutnya tak percaya.

Bulir-bulir air amta yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya kini sudah jatuh bebas menyelusuri pipi putihnya. Yoora masih tak menyangka jika yang membunuh Kai adalah Sehun.

Yoora tidak sanggup melihat keadaan ini dan pergi berlalu sambil punggung tangannya mengusap jejak-jejak air matanya.

Kaki jenjang Yoora terus melangkah dan melangkah menjauhi rumah sakit jiwa itu hingga akhir langkahnya terhenti di sebuah gundukan tanah yang terlihat masih basah.

Yoora berlutut di hadapan gundukan bernisan 'Kim Jongin'.

'Kai, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu. Aku sudah tahu siapa yang membunuhmu. Dan aku tahu sekarang kenapa kau selalu melarangku mendekati Sehun. Dan di kemudian hari, aku harap bertemu seseorang yang sepertimu. Kim Jongin, saranghae.' Yoora tersenyum manis. Meletakkan sebuah rangkaianbunga baby's breath dan mawar merah disana.

Dan kini, Yoora mengerti jika seseorang yang dia anggap baik tak sepenuhnya baik dan cinta bisa datang ke siapa saja tanpa mengenal ruang dan waktu. Lalu, jangan menyia-nyiakan orang yang menyayangimu.


End file.
